


The Black Compass

by dreamalive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Dark Harry, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Pirates, Slavery, Top Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalive/pseuds/dreamalive
Summary: Port Royal, 1687Quiet.It was all so quiet.How could it be possible?One second there were screams of pain and despair, sound of people running in fear and trying to get away from the streets, signals from cannons and gunshots, shouts… panic.The panic. The blood. People being hurt. People dying.And then quiet.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~

 

Port Royal, 1687

Quiet. 

It was all so quiet. 

How could it be possible? 

One second there were screams of pain and despair, sound of people running in fear and trying to get away from the dark, old streets, dark figures fighing against each other, signals from cannons and gunshots, sounds of swords being clashed against each other, shouts… panic. 

The panic. The blood. People being hurt. People dying. 

And then quiet.

The only sound he could hear, except from his quiet steps on the hard cobblestone as he walked the emty streets of Port Royal, was from his own heart, beating like a quick drum inside his chest and the palm trees that gently swayed in peace with the warm breeze. 

The streets were empty as far as he could see through the darkness and the fog. The people who once walked the streets gone into hiding. A strange smell started to slowly spread through the small port town. A smell filled with gunpowder, smoke and something else. Something Louis could not put his finger on. 

Louis slowly let out a deep breath and tried to listen for any kind of sounds. He could not see anything, could not hear anything. Had they come back? Where they out here somewhere? Waiting… 

How could something like this happened? 

Yesterday.

Yesterday everything was fine. 

Yesterday he was happier than he had been in a long time. Petrus, his old friend and butler and who had worked for the Tomlinson family as long as he could remember had knocked on his door to his working room and handed over a letter. Louis had immediately recognised the blue ink, the neatly handwriting and the famous stamp from the Royal Navy on the letter. It was a letter from his father. He had said something funny to Petrus as a thank you, who had laughed, before he opened the letter. 

It felt like such a long time ago he had said goodbye to his father. 

His father. 

Commodore Tomlinson, who was a high ranked man within the Royal Navy and who’s mission was to protect England and the Indian Ocean from harm and from pirates on the sea , had done so a long time and was feared and hated by many pirates. Many pirates wanted his father dead. Louis knew his father had a dangerous mission and was often worried about him, but he was also proud of his father's works and what he was doing for England and the Royal Navy. 

When Commodore Tomlinson was on mission for the Royal Navy, fighting pirates, he let Louis be in charge at home. It was Louis mission to protect the Tomlinson mansion. Louis was glad that he got work to do at home, otherwise he would feel lonely even if he had friends that came and visited and people working for him at Tomlinson mansion. His father was the only family member he had left. His mother died in childbirth when Louis was seven years old, leaving Louis and his father on their own. His father never remarried. Instead they had moved from England to Port Royal. 

Louis could feel how he was trembling and his legs moved him slowly forward through the fog and the dark streets of Port Royal. He clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from shaking and from making any sounds. His thin white shirt and brown fabric pants and shoes did not much to keep him warm from the chillness that slowly crawled over him from the summer night. 

The last thing on his mind was Petrus, his old friend and butler, screaming at him to run. To run and to not look back. Petrus on his knees on the floor with a man standing behind him with a gun pointed to his head with dirty clothes and an evil yellow grin and looking straight at Louis. Petrus with blood slowly dripping down his face from a disgusting cut on his forehead and a painful facial expression, screaming at Louis to run for his life. 

Louis had only started to run as he heard the sound of the gun being fired and Petrus lifeless body falling to the ground. Only then Louis turned around and started to run for his life, out of the old family mansion. The only place he had called home for the last seventeen years. 

Louis you fucking coward, he thought to himself as tears started to fall down his cheeks, making his vision blurry as he walked the dark streets. Why did you not stay and fight? 

But how? Said another voice in his head. How could you fight against all those pirates, armed with swords, knives and guns on your own? 

They had all come so quickly. The pirates. Once second Louis had calmly been working on some paperworks and the next second had he heard screams and the sound of guns beeing fired. The pirates had burst through the front gate and then the doors to their mansion, breaking in and hurting or killing all the servants. Louis who had been in one of his fathers working room, looking through maps and paperworks had suddenly heard the sounds of cannons, gunshots and screams in the distance. Through the opened window that showed the beautiful view over Port Royal, could he see a black ship far in the distance of the sea. As he had turned his gaze towards the other buildings of Port Royal could he see that they stood in flames, screams and gunshots could clearly be heard in the usually silenced night. His heart had almost stopped beating in his chest. But he could not think twice as screams from his servants people could be heard down stairs as the pirates breaked in. 

It had been eight years since any pirate had come to Port Royal and tried to raid the port and if any lonly pirate came after that, the Navy had taken care of it. 

But now they had come again. And they had striked hard. Destroying, stealing, killing, burning…

“Come out, come out, wherever you are Tomlinson.” A hard voice cut through the fog somewhere behind him. 

Louis gasped and quickly turned around. He was not armed so the only thing he could do was to run. He slowly started to walk backwards as he tried to look through the fog. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his breath came in and out in quick strokes. 

“ So you want to play, Tomlinson? “ another voice came from his right, making him spin. He could see shadows in the fog and they came closer. 

“ To bad, ” came the first voice. “ We do not have time to play. “ 

Louis turned around and started to run. Praying that his legs were strong enough to carry him. He did not know where he was supposed to run. Only that he needed to get away. 

“After him!”

He did not dare to look over his shoulder. He only kept running. The footsteps from his followers came closer and closer. Louis felt like his lungs would explode but he kept running, turning and twisting around the street corners, hoping to find someone, anyone that could help him. 

“ Got you!”

Louis could feel strong arms and hands grabbing him from behind, making him stop and turn around, and facing his capture. Louis was met by a twisted and scarred face and a sneer that showed yellow teeth. The pirate towered over him and laughed a menacing smile, his rotten breath hitting Louis straight in the face. In the periphery could Louis see the other two pirates who had chased him. They were out of breath but smiled victoriously at him and black guns in their hands. 

“ Let me go!” Louis screamed, trying to break free. 

The pirates only laughed at him. Louis could see how one of them reaching into their filthy pocket of his damaged fabric jacket and pulled out a rope and a piece of fabric. 

“ No.” Louis tried once again to claw his way out. 

The pirates laughed once again. 

“ You are going to The Black Compass.” The one who held him captive said with an evil grin. 

The Black Compass…

That name… So familiar. 

The Black Compass. 

The Black Compass’s captain… Styles!

Louis eyes widened as he recognised the name and he felt how like a cold bucket of ice washed over him, making him shiver once again and he felt suddenly very sick. Close to vomit. 

Captain Styles was one of the most fearsome pirates in the whole Indian Ocean and captain of the Black Compass. A pirate his father had haunted many years, but never succeeded to capture. Louis had many times read in his father’s letters about all the painful and horrible things Captain Styles and his crew had done. 

That was the last thing Louis could think about before he felt a suddenly pain on his right side on his head and everything went black. 

 

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

~~

When Louis started to come back to life from fainting, he woke with a really bad headache. His head was pounding and he noticed that he was lying down on something hard. Floor made of wood? He was moving slightly, gently, from side to side and the smell of salt mixed with something else reached his nose. If Louis could have one guess, it would be that he was on some kind of boat. The sound of water hitting against wood told him otherwise. 

He tried to look around but realised that someone had tied a piece of cloth around his head and eyes, making him blindfolded. His hands were tied tightly behind his back, making it difficult to move. Only his legs were free to move. Louis first instinct told him to scream or do something, anything. That’s what you do when you find out your worst nightmare is playing out in front of you. But he clenched his jaw on the impulse, stopping himself. Did he really want them to know he was awake? No. But he could feel some sense of panic starting to rise inside of him. He took small, quick breaths and his heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. What was going too happened to him? Were they going to torture him? Kill him? These where filthy pirates with no honour, God only knew what they were capable of. 

The last thing he had heard before he fainted was that he would be taken to the Black Compass. Only that name made him feel sick to his stomach and close to throw up. He had read so many times in his father’s letters about the Black Compass and its ruthless crew. How they murdered, destroyed and raided without mercy. His father had tried to capture the whole crew and its captain for many years without succeeding. 

Their captain… 

Louis could not count how many times his father had mention Captain Styles in his letter. The brutal Captain on the Black Compass with no mercy or compassion and the hate that were between the two of them. Louis did not know much more about the Captain then what his father told him in his letters and that he was one of the most fearsome pirates that were sailing across the Indian Ocean. 

A sound from his left somewhere pulled him out of his own thought and he could hear footsteps echoing and coming closer. He could hear low voices and then the sound of a door opening. 

“He is awake. “ A gruff voice said shortly.

The footstep came closer and before he could register what was happening, rough hands dug in under his underarms while another pair of hands grabbed his legs. Louis tried to struggle and kicking as best as he could but he was met with a firm slap on the right side of his face and his captors held him tighter as an answer. 

Louis could feel them dragging him up some stairs and the next thing he knew a warm summer breeze caressed his cheeks and the scent of salt was stronger reaching his nose. The hands that were holding him suddenly let him go and he fell hard on the surface. Louis let unwillingly out a moan of pain as he fell on the hard wooden floor when his captors released him. 

“On your knees!” The same voice said again and grabbed his shoulders rough. 

Louis slowly submitted, but it was difficult doing so with his hands tied around his back. He could feel himself shaking and it was not from the air around them as he stood on his knees. The uncomfortable position hurt and he had a strong feeling that he was not alone anymore with the two persons grabbing him. He felt himself being watched and not by one or two, but by many. It made ten times worse when he could not see anything because of the cloth tied around his head, blocking his eyes. 

After a short moment, Louis voice trembled into the silence, “Who are you?”

No response. 

“Where am I?” He asked again, the anxiety clearly in his voice. His words and voice seemed to be on some sort of delay and almost sluggish, like he had been drinking too much rum. 

“ You are where I want you to be. “ A voice said quietly before him, startling Louis and making his heart skip a beat. But this was a voice Louis did not recognize. It was slow and dark. 

A snap of fingers could be heard in the silence like a command and not a moment later could he feel fingers on his forehead and then the cloth around his head was brutally removed and he could see again. He blinked a few times with his eyelids and tried to get used to the new darkness around him.

He was met with the dark of the night, only the light from the stars and moon shining upon them. He took in his surrounding and indeed he was on a ship, with black sailings and with dark brown wooden floor. From the looks of it, this ship was old but well taken care of. The sounds of water hitting the ship met his ears.

Louis was placed in the middle of a circle, with pirates standing around him. The pirates standing around him and creating the circle were all smirking or looking at him with hilarious looks. They were all holding some kind of weapon in their hands. Their clothes were mostly dirty and fragmented, temporary fixed with what they could find. Right in front of him and a step into the middle of the circle, closer to Louis, stood a man and watching him powerfully and Louis realised that it was him who had spoken to him. And Louis realised something else… 

The man was beautiful. 

The man’s clothes were all black, except for his belt that was dark brow. His belt held a long sword and a black gun. His black fabric pants hung perfectly on his hips, tucked inside his black boots. His black v- shaped, long sleeved and almost see-through shirt hung loosely over his broad shoulders and his dark brown curls were held back by a black headscarf. He looked like the Devil himself. 

For a moment, Louis could only stare, eyeing him with a mixture of horror and shock. He didn’t blink, didn’t speak, didn’t breath, and only stared. 

The man stared back. With beautiful, deep green eyes. 

Louis knew immediately who this man was. 

It was the captain of this ship. 

Captain Styles. 

The captain started to slowly walk towards Louis, a smirk on his face. Inside Louis head, the world exploded in violent streams of red and black. Acid fear screamed at him inside his head with danger. Danger. Run. Run. Run, to his limbs and his mind howled for every muscle and bone inside his body to react. 

The man tucked a brown curl behind his black headscarf as he crouched down in front of Louis, with a look so intense it made Louis feel uncomfortable. He could no longer feel the warm summer night. Instead it was suddenly replaced with a cold feeling that quickly washed over him, making him shiver. He swallows slowly and tried as best as he could to meet the brown-haired man’s gaze. He tried not to show how scared he was, but he knew that he failed. 

“So,” The man said with a small smirk. His voice was low and he was speaking slowly. “Do you know who I am?” 

“Y-yes” Louis said in a whisper. 

“Good, “ The captain said and continued, “ Then you probably know why you are here. “ 

Louis shook his head as a no. In fact, he could guess why he was here, but he hoped to God he was wrong. He could hear the sound of small jeers and taunts from the crowd around them. Styles had a pleased smile on his lips. Whatever they planned to do to him… It could only end up badly. 

“ Oh, I think you do, “ Styles said simply. 

“Please…let me go,” Louis whimpered. “I just want to go home. I- I promise not to tell anyone…”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Styles said with a little laugh and just like that a sea of despair dragged Louis under its crushing waves and making his heart stop. Styles voice was devoid of so many things: compassion, emotion, but there was one thing that wasn’t missing and that was sureness. 

“Please,” Louis said again in a small whisper. 

“I can’t,” he said with a calm, steady voice, “and more than that…I don’t want to.”

For a moment there was only Louis and Styles breathing, together and in empty space. 

“ What do you mean?” Louis realized he probably already knew the answer when he asked the question and he felt several emotions suddenly crept over him. Fear, despair, anger and hopelessness.

Styles eyes burned of interest and he gave a wry little smile before replying, “ I think you already know the answer to that, Louis Tomlinson, you who are the son to the Commodore of the Royal Navy. You see, “ He gave a small, maliciously laugh before continuing, “ You are going to be an important piece in a puzzle soon. Your daddy and I go back a long time and I think it is time to… end things, if you know what I mean, and for that I need you. “ 

Louis could only stare at him with wide eyes and his chest raised and fell quickly as he breathed in and out. His knees hurt like hell, he could no longer feel his hands because of the rope and he shivered unrestrained from the fear he felt, but nothing compared to what he just heard Styles said. He could hear laughter from the other pirates around them, but Louis gaze was only meeting Styles green ones, who calmly looked back. 

“If you are going to kill me, just do it now” Louis said through gritted teeth and to his surprise his voice was steady. 

“What would be the fun in that? “ He sighed deeply and let out a deep breath. “But don’t you worry, your time will come. “

“ I will not be a part of your plan” Louis said. 

“ I don’t think you have a choice. “ Styles said and slowly stood up, towering over him. Louis looked up as best as he could. “You’re entire life is going to change. You should accept that, because there’s no possible way to avoid it. Like it or not, fight it or don’t, your choice. But you are never to come home again. ”

There were no words for Louis, only an emptiness that came over him, making him feel sick. This man, no, this monster… The hatred Louis felt could not be described in words. He looked up at Styles with as much loathing as he could. 

“ You can go and fuck yourself” Louis said quietly. He gritted his teeth and if looks could kill…

“Aggressive.” Styles laughed and looked over his shoulder behind him at some of his crew. He gave a quick nod towards Louis and continued, “Take him below deck once again and tie him to one of the posts. “ 

Three men walked forward towards Louis. 

“And for the rest of you scum, go back to your posts! We have long journey ahead of us. Louis here misses his father. “ He said and the last thing Louis saw before the three men dragged him back below the deck and the darkness was Styles cruel smirk as he looked straight at Louis eyes. 

 

¨¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~please let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry for the long wait, but finally the third chapter is up!

**

 

Louis did not know how long he had been under the deck. Was it day or night outside? Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. It was close to silent above him so Louis could only guess the later. The heavy scent of mildew and salt reached his nostrils and he could feel how small dirbbles of water hit his body, dribbling down from the celing. 

The ropes were tightly bound and cut hurtfully into his wrists. His hands where bound together behind his back to a wooden pole. Red marks had made their way into his skin. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position where he sat on the dirty wooden floor but no matter how much he tried to unwind, the ropes would not budge. 

His head hurt to, likely because of the dehydration, or maybe because of all the beating he had taken from the pirates. A nasty cut was taking form along his forehead and he knew he had a split lip. 

A sound of defeat escaped his lips and he banged his head hard against the wooden pole behind him and closed his eyes, only hearing the sound of the ocean. He would never escape this ship. It was just as Styles said…

´Like it or not, fight it or don’t, your choice. But you are never to come home again.´ 

Styles voice echoed painfully in his head. 

He would never come back home and he could never save or even give the slightest of a warning to his father. 

Had he already given up? 

It was so easy. So, so fucking easy to just give in. 

He knew that he would never come home, but would he even be still alive after all of this? Probably not. 

And what about his father? Louis knew that his father had battled many battles and won them to. He was a great man and had great men behind him, fighting for him and Great Britain. But still, these bastards above him were all pirates and they had no boundaries, nothing that stopped them from taking what they wanted or needed. And with Styles as their captain… 

He gave a deep sigh. 

But he couldn’t give up. He mustn’t.

He felt like screaming. Or do something, just anything. 

Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, breaking the silence and turning his body stiff. By the sound if it, the person was not in hurry, but rather taking it’s time. There was not a single sound on the entire boat except for the heavy footsteps coming closer and closer. Louis got more tensed with every step he heard. And then, with a creaky sound, the door opened that lead down to the deck where he was sitting. 

Louis could feel his pulse quickening as he let his eyes shift up the wooden stairs and towards the door. In the fall of moonlight that came outside behind the door, a shadow of a man loomed long and dark. 

Styles. 

He wore the same black clothes he had before and his dark brown curls was was still held back by the black headscarf. A small smirk was playing on his lips. His eyes flashed spitefully in the dark and between his hands, he held a tray. On the tray Louis could distinguish a glass, that probably contained water and something more that looked like a chunk of bread. 

Slowly, Styles started to walk down the small steps and aimed towards Louis, who sat in silence and watched Styles with a suspicious look. He felt how his body stiffened and how he was on his guard. Louis watched every move Styles did. They were alone, Louis was bound and could not move even an inch and Styles was armed with weapons. There was nothing that could stop Styles from hurting him if he wanted to. He could feel deep inside him that this would not be a pleasant meeting. 

“I guess you could be hungry.” Styles said with a low voice as he stopped right in front of Louis. 

Louis heard what he said, but the words had no meaning. His brain seemed to stop to function as it should. The only thing Louis mind could focus on was Styles closeness. And how much with every power he could possess within his body, hated the man that stood before him. 

“ Let me rephrase that. “ Styles said. “Are you hungry?” 

Louis could only answer with silence. Their eyes met and the invisible pressure of Styles gaze upon him, made his heart beat like a wild drum. 

Styles put down the tray on the floor and knelt down so he was at eye level with Louis. He was close, too close for Louis likening. Suddenly Louis could se black lines engraved on Styles body. The black lines formed different symbols on the Captains skin, creating art. A sudden, pleasant smell reached his nostrils and making him dizzy. How had he not noticed all of this before? Scared of his own thoughts and feelings, Louis tried to squirm backwards, but it was no use. The wooden pole and his bound hands prevented him from moving. 

Styles watched him closely, his gaze piercing him. Styles licked his lips slowly and with a low growl he said, “Are you going to answer? Or must I force you?”

Food? Louis stomach suddenly twisted sharply. A primal pain. Yes, there was hunger and thirst, when he reminded him of it. How long had he gone without food or water? He was absolutely starving. Louis mustered up his courage by taking a deep breath. “Yes.”

Styles gave a small snicker and then, before Louis could react, Styles fingers held Louis chin in a tight grip. Before him, Louis watched Styles lean into him. His breath was cool against Louis heated flesh.

“Yes,” he repeated Louis response, “you’re hungry? Yes, you’re going to answer? Or yes, I have to force you?”

Louis heart raced and he felt the other man’s breath on his cheek. There was suddenly not enough air, as if his proximity sucked it out of Louis lungs.

“Or is it just, yes?”

Louis lips parted slowly and his lungs pulled in deep, bringing in as much air as they could. It didn’t seem like much. 

“Yes,” he said, almost in a whisper “I’m hungry.”

“Thought so. “ Styles released Louis chin and continued “ You know, my first thought was to let you rot down here. No food, no water and no daylight. What a sight, right? “ He gave a small, dark laugh. 

“ Why won’t you? Why don’t you kill me? “ Louis asked with a hoarse voice. “ Why not get this over with?” 

“ That’s the amusing part in it. Your life is in my hands. The Commoners son, who would have thought? Besides you have a part to play. “He turned his head slightly to the right and looked at him. “ I’m going to make you suffer so badly that in the end, I will have you beg me to kill you. “ 

Louis felt sick and if he had not been so hungry, he would have thrown up by now. This person, no this monster before him was the most evil creature Louis had ever cross path with. 

“ I will not be a part in your sick game. “ Louis said with a growl. 

Styles only gave a small laugh in return and reached with his hand towards his belt by the waist. Louis followed the hand with his eyes and noticed a small dagger hanging from Styles belt. 

With a quick movement if his hand, too quick for Louis likening, Styles pulled the dagger from its hold. He then moved the small dagger towards Louis neck, who tried to pull backwards again, but no use. With a dark smirk, Styles let the tip of the dagger rest towards Louis neck. With small and slow movements, he let the tip of the dagger caress Louis neck back and forth. Louis swallowed slowly and felt how the tip gave some pressure to his neck. His body started to shake and his eyes watched Styles every move.  
Styles observed him closely. His chest rose and fell in rhythm with his breathing. Slowly and controlled. Louis could not decide if he was more petrified this way, silenced and focused, or when he spoke. 

For a moment it felt like time stood still. Blue, wide and scared eyes met green, calm and intensive ones. Louis could do nothing but stare at the other man. He could not register that this man, this heartless man with the beautiful brown curls and green eyes, could at any moment end his life with a snap of his fingers.

At that moment, for Louis, there was only Styles. 

Styles was inches from him, almost towered over him even if they both were on the wooden floor. How he looked down into his eyes which scared Louis even more: how the drill of those green eyes bore down into his own.

Then Styles broke their spell, leaned aside and reached behind Louis and cut his ropes open that had bound his hands tightly behind his back. Louis immediately began to caress his wounded and sore wrists and tried to get some of the feeling back to his fingers. His eyes still watching Styles as the other man stood up. 

“ Eat, “ Styles said shortly nodding towards the class of water and the chunk of bread as he put the dagger back in its old. “ You will need it. “ 

Without another word, Styles turned around and headed back towards the stairs, leaving Louis alone in the dark.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

~~ . ~~

 

“ Get up. “ 

A harsh voice awoke Louis with a jolt from his uncomfortable, but much needed, sleep. A boot kicked him effortlessly in his side were his ribs were, making him grunt quietly.

Louis blinked the sleep out of his eyes and tried as fast as he could get his eyes used to his surroundings. He shivered from the cold. Was it night? By the small candles that hung on the wall, burning slowly and threw a softly but pleasant light in the usually dark room, he took that as a yes. 

He did not know how many days it had been since Styles had come with food to him and had given him the small talk. Since that day, there had been different crew members daily that had given him some bread and water to eat but there were never enough food or water to satisfy him fully. Each day felt longer and longer and he became weaker and weaker. Sometimes he felt like he was losing it. If only he had some sense of time, he could…he didn’t know…something.

When he flexed his arms and legs he felt that his body felt sore and stiff. Most likely because of the hard wooden floor that he had slept on in the couple of days.

“Get up!” The voice said again. Louis looked up. Another crewman stood before him. “ Common, the Cap wants you up on the deck. “ 

When Louis looked up at the man that was before him, he could see that the man had light brown hair and behind his bushy eyebrows were brown eyes. Big arm muscles and black ink of tattoos where visible through his grey plaid shirt and in his belt hung one pistol and a long sword. In general it looked as the man was made of muscles and Louis immediately knew that if he had to fight this guy in a one on one swordfight in the near future, it would not be an easy task. 

Louis swallowed very hard and took a long slow breath before he answered. “What does he want?”

“ I dunno. “ The man said with a shrug. “ I just follows orders. Now get up”. 

Louis looked at the man with wide eyes. He did not want to get any closer to Styles. Just the thought of it made him feel sick. 

“ No.” Louis said with a hoarse, panicked, voice. “I’m not going near that monster. “

“ Don’t have much of a choice, lad. “ The other man said with a slight laugh. 

Louis shook his head, breathing heavily. He did not want to go near that…that… thing. That monster. Murderer. Thief. 

The man breathed out slowly and raised his eyebrows in annoyance at him. Then before Louis could react, the other man grabbed Louis hard by his collar and hauled him up on his feet. He then pulled out his sword from his belt and held it against Louis stomach. With his other hand, who had gripped his collar, moved and gripped Louis arm unnecessarily hard instead and dragged him towards the door to upper deck. 

Standing up, Louis felt dizzy. If it was because of the lack of food and water or something else, he didn’t know. The world was spinning before his eyes for a moment. Even if he didn’t want to get any closer to the captain, the thought of breathing fresh air for a moment convinced him to follow the man without any further fight. He had been under the deck for too long and it felt like the walls were slowly creeping closer on him and if he did not get out of here soon, he would start to claw on the walls or get mentally mad. 

With a sword pressed against his back, they slowly made their way to the deck. As Louis opened the wooden door and stepped out on the deck, he felt like he stepped out to a whole new world. It was one he was strangely frightened to enter and he hesitated, the deck and all the ship's mast and sails felt to big, to cold and too bright in the moonlight to his sensitive eyes. He was used to the dark light underneath the deck. 

The first thing that grasped him was the salted but fresh air that reached his nostrils and he took a deep breath, trying to draw in as much air as possible in his lungs, breathing out softly. The soft breeze in the night made him shiver. He had been hoping it would be daylight. He hadn’t seen the sun in.. in.. in? His brain couldn’t process anything beyond seeing the outside world, the ship and the black sea that was the only thing his eyes could see. He was still trapped and this was his prison. Still, this was more freedom that he had had in a long time, a small taste; just to let him know that he was a prison under Styles command. And the other man’s sword that was gently, but firmly pushing him in the back reminded him what he was… 

A prisoner. 

Around him there were hardly any of the crew members out on the deck. The remaining crew were looking out on the calm, black sea. Louis guessed that the rest of the crew were asleep somewhere. 

“ A bit of a struggle, this one Cap!” The man who held him said. His voce cut through the cold, soft night. 

To Louis there was dead, quiet silence around him. He trembled and starred down at the wooden floor of the ship, knowing he was about to face his doom. If Styles had commanded him up here, it would be no good, that for sure. 

Then, he heard Styles calm voice, with a hint of interest, behind him. 

“ Really?” 

Louis turned hastily around, his heart suddenly started to racing. He looked up and his eyes widened with horror as Styles grinned above him. He looked down directly at Louis. Styles was located, above Louis, on the platform were the ship was steered. He was holding both hands on the steering and calmly correcting the course. 

Louis felt like he was shrinking under his towering high and burning gaze. Not moving his gaze from Louis, Styles said “That would be all Liam. “ 

The other man, Liam, nodded and let go of Louis before he slowly walked away towards the front of the ship. 

Styles made a signal with his fingers and immediately there was another crew man beside him and taking over the steer. Then, ever so suddenly, Styles came towards him. He steadily walked down the wooden steps and Louis tossed all feelings of anger, fear, coldness, hunger and sadness completely aside, gasped on first instinct and took a step back as though as the other man was about to plunge a knife in his chest. 

He stopped in front of Louis until he stood within arm’s reach. Louis swallowed, discovering that his throat was painfully dry, but he held Styles piercing gaze. 

“ What- “ He started, but his throat felt like sandpaper. “What’s going on? Why did you bring me up here?” He felt anxious. Not because he was nervous of why Styles had commanded him up here, but also… It had been a couple of days since their talk below the deck and he had not seen Styles since. He did not knew all of what this man was capable of… yet. 

“ Well, well well “ Styles said with a humorous voice, his eyes observed Louis from head to toe. “ looking a little rough, are we? Though there is a reason for that I must say “

He gave a short laugh

“Oh dear, “ He continued with a sigh, “ Daddy sure would see you know, Tomlinson” 

“ Don’t “ Louis growled low and to his surprise took a small step forward. “ Don’t you dare talk about my father” 

“That’s the good thing ,isn’t? “ Styles said mockingly. “ I can talk to you however I want… and more of it, I can do the hell I want with you. “ 

Slowly Styles started to walk around Louis in a circle, observing him closely. 

“ If I want you to shut up, you will shut up. “ Styles continued as he walked. “ If I want you to go without food for a longer time, you go without food. If I want you to clean the whole ship, you will do it. If I want you to stay below the deck the rest of the ride, you will. “ 

He came to a halt right in front of Louis and looked him straight in the eye with his dark, green eyes. Louis could not look away from those eyes; they drew him in, capturing him under Styles gaze. “ If I want to kill you, I will. “ He said with a low voice. 

“ This is my ship. My crew. And whatever I command, they will obey. “ He took a step closer to Louis. 

They were almost chest to chest and it felt like Louis could feel the bodyheat from Styles. For a moment to Louis, there was only him and Styles. Their words, their breathing, their bodies. 

“ So you see, Tomlinson, “ Styles said, now in a whisper “ You have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. You are trapped. “ 

Louis jaw hardened at his words. 

For a short moment, there was only their breathing that could be heard in the night. Then Louis swallowed hard, and with as much hatred in his eyes he could mastered he opened his mouth. 

“ I loathe you, “ Louis said in an equal whisper. His voice was trembling and he surprised himself that he even got the guts to say those words. 

“ And I despise you. “ 

Styles gave an amusing sigh before continuing. “Now that’s out of the way, it’s time for you to get some work done. “ 

Louis looked at him with a questioning look. 

“ I have work for you, Tomlinson. I told you that you should take it easy and eat as much as you could before, that you would need it. Well, it’s time. “ 

 

~~.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> I'm not that happy with this chapter. It is more like a filler, but more will come!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

 

The otherwise so clean and clear water in the wooden bucket had instead been astonished into a dark and dirty substance.

With small movements Louis brought the mop back and forth over the wooden floor of the ship in an effort to make the deck as clean as possible, leaving wet marks after the mop. Every now and then he dipped the mop in the bucket to wash the dirt off the mop as much as he could. If he had bothered more, he would realize long ago that the water in the bucket had become so dirty that there was no longer any idea to dip the mop in the water to get it clean anymore. 

  
But he could not care less.

  
The sun had rose a long time ago and stood now in the middle of the sky and burned hot, making Louis sweat and breath heavily with every effort he did. He tried to take small breaks every now and then but every time he stopped to wipe the sweat from his forehead and eyes, a pirate came to him with a knife in the air and waved at him to continue. They were always watching him. Always close.

  
He had been doing this for… for… _God_ , how many days had it been? He had lost the count. He had tried to count each day, but because of the dehydration and the exhaustion he felt in his soul and body, made him forget and lost the count. The days felt the same and melted together as one.

  
And he was tired. So, so tired. And thirsty.

  
_Do not think of water_ , he thought to himself. But the sound of water hitting the ship made it impossible not to. He could not think about how thirsty he was and how his body screamed for it, or it would be worse for him to be out in the sun and do the work he was told to. If he didn’t think about it, maybe he could numb the pain in his throat every time he swallowed and hold on to the little strength in his body that was left. If he did as they had told him to do, then by the end of the day, he would get food and water.

That’s how it goes. That’s what Styles said.

  
Every day was the same. They woke him up at dawn and put him to work. No rest, no food and no water during the day. He had to _earn_ it, as they nicely put it. When the sun had gone down by the horizon, he would get one glass of water and a piece of bread. It was not much but it was keeping him alive. But his body got weaker every day. He could feel it. And it was not only the lack of food and water and all the work he did. No. It was also the lack of sleep. Every night he woke up, screaming and sweating. He had started to get nightmares and the nightmares were getting worse every night.

  
Each night he dreamt about how the prates came into their mansion at Port Royal and the day they captured him. The look in Petrus eyes, wide and terrified, as he stood on his knees in the dark night with a sword pressed to his throat. How he screamed at Louis to _run_. To run for his life and not look back. Every time he had tried to call for Petrus, but no sounds came from his mouth. When he tried to run back to his old friend, his legs would not carry him and he could only from the distance watch how the pirates tortured and killed him. Petrus lifeless body on the ground and the blood that was slowly turning the floor a dark red colour.

  
It was not only of Petrus he dreamt of. He also dreamed of his father and what would happen if Styles and his crew found him. Each night he dreamt different kind of dreams of how the pirates found his father and how they tortured him. But they all ended the same. With death. How death came towards all of them with open arms, welcoming them as brothers.

Suddenly Louis felt tears start to fall down his cheeks, making his vision blurry as he continued to mop the deck. Small drops of tears fell down and hit the wooden floor and got mixed with the dirty water from the mop. He grabbed the handle of the mop with a tight grip and rubbed the mop harder and harder on the old wooden floor, trying to take his mind of his thoughts. `

  
_Don’t think about that_ , he thought angrily to himself as more tears started to roll down his cheeks, _think instead about a plan to get out of here_.` He rubbed a hand over his eyes quickly, hopping nobody noticed.  
  
That was his main priority. He had to get off of this ship, one way or another or it would be his doom. Sometime they have to run out of food or some other supplies that they needed and for that, they needed to get to land. If not, the rum would probably come to an end and what Louis had seen in the couple of days as he had been a prisoner here was that these pirates liked their rum, a lot. Louis was sure that their supplies would run out and when that would occur and they will get to land, he must be ready and quick and he would have to have a plan to get off. It would be his only chance.

The sound of a boot kicking a bucket and hitting the floor met his ears and pulled him out of his thoughts and in to reality. The water from the bucket spilled out on the wooden floor, making Louis naked feet’s wet. Before he could realise what was happening, a shoulder slammed hard into his back, making him lose his balance and hit the floor. He dropped the mop to the floor in surprise and on his hands and knees; he tried to regain his breath.  
  
“Wa-What’s happening?” He asked, trying to gulp in as much air as he could. The pain in his back from the hit made his vision blurry as his eyes began to water.

He looked up, trying to meet the person who had slammed into him. But the sun was in his eyes, making him blind. He raised a hand and tried to shield his eyes from the brightening light, but when he still could not see who the man was; he let his hand fall and slowly stood to his feet. The man moved an inch, and Louis could now see his face.

He had only seen this man once before on the ship and that one time was _enough_. Louis had been cleaning the kitchen area below the deck when this man had come down to talk to one of the pirates that had watched over Louis. The men had exchanged some words before the man had thrown one hatred glance towards Louis, a gaze that made Louis shiver, before he left and headed up towards the deck.

The man could not be much older than himself, but he was taller. His hair was dark brown, lying in perfect place on his head and his face was merciless. His skin was sunkissed, glowing even, and his clothes were not as dirty as the other pirates and he wore beautiful rings on his hands, but his only weapon was a small, dirty knife. He was handsome, but there was something to him that made him alarming to look at. To be good-looking and wear nice clothes were clearly very important to him .

In one hand he held the sharp little knife, playing with it with his fingers and throwing the knife up and down in the air, showing Louis how good he was with it. Louis would not like to find out if that was true or not. His eyes were looking straight at Louis and it seemed by the glimpse in his eyes that he enjoyed this and he would not hesitate to hurt Louis. Louis tried to swallow. He hoped he did not look as scared as he was.

“ Ah, look who we have here,” The man said slowly, towering over Louis. His voice was steady and filled with confident. “ Hello, Tomlinson. “

Louis, unsure what to do, remained silence.

“ You know Tomlinson, “ The other man continued carelessly and taking a step closer to Louis, “ I can’t wait until all this fucked up shit is over with – you being gone and all that shit. “ He gave a little laugh after he said it, as it would be something amusing.  
  
Louis suddenly felt the feeling of anger creeping towards him, making him clench his jaw and fists. Who was this man? Besides some pirate on this ship, he must only be a simply crewmember of Styles.

  
“Leave me alone. “ Louis said silently, eyes narrowed as he took in the other man. " I havn't done anything to you. "

  
“ Just you being here Tomlinson is an eye-sore. I wonder how long you’ll last before you'll kill yourself or someone else will.” The other man sneered. He tossed the knife in the air before he caught it elegantly again. “You have been acting all tough, but by the end of the day, we all know how this will end. “ Another step towards Louis. He stopped throwing the knife in the air and pointed it instead at Louis.

 Louis looked at it, trying not to be scared by it. Instead he lifted his chin a bit higher and looked staright at the other man, trying to muster as much courage as he could, before answering. " You can go and fuck yourself." He growled. " I will get off this ship, one way or another, and when I do, hell will come for you. "

The other man snorted.

 “You know, Styles will soon be tired of playing with you, you will mean nothing to him once he get what he wants and when that happens-“ He made a dramatically pause and with his index finger he slowly made a line over his throat, giving the illusions of a knife cutting a throat. “You’re a dead man, Tomlinson. “ He growled the last words, the anger clear behind them.

Louis clenched his jaw in anger, taking a step forward towards the other man. _Who was this dickhead anyway?_  If it would ever come down to it, he would fight. He would fight for his survivor. If he was going to die on this ship, he would like to die an honorable deth, someone they would remember who fought hard, and not like a coward, hiding behind his fear. 

 “ Travis!” Another voice calling out the name behind them, making them both jump on their spots slightly. The man, Travis, quickly pulled away the knife that he had aimed at Louis and hid in in his belt.

 It was Liam. 

 Louis had seen him working on some of the maps with some of the other men at the wheel, holding a steady course. But now his eyes were staring straight at them and he was walking towards them with steady and quick steps. Liam was not someone Louis would like to fight against in a battle. He was strong, well built and smart and the black in printed on his body made him look more terrifying than he was. He was the closest to Styles, making him next-in-command, and there was no doubt that Styles had taught him everything he could, making him almost as terrifying as his captain.

But if Louis would have to fight Styles, Liam or anyone else on this bloddy ship, then he would. 

Louis turned his gaze from Liam back to the other man, Travis.  
  
Travis was watching Liam with a piercing, disgusted, look. He clenched his jaw and fists and he did not look to excited that Liam had interrupted their talk.  
  
“Don’t you have other things to do, Travis? “ Liam said, his voice full of authority. It was clearly who was higher in rank.  
  
“I was just on my way. “ Travis said shortly through gritted teeth. Louis could notice how he was trying to holding back, trying to be in control, but how his temper erupted inside.  
  
The two men watched each other, a silenced battle going on between the two of them. For Louis it seemed like minutes, when it only was a couple of seconds when suddenly Travis growled low in his throat before he avoided Liam’s gaze. He gave Louis one, last hatred glance before he walked away, towards the act of the ship where he had come from.  
  
Liam watched him go, never taking his eyes of the other man’s back. There was something in his eyes that Louis could not put his fingers on. Diligence? Distress?  
  
As soon as Travis had left, Louis felt like a stone had lifted from his chest. He cleared his throat and looked at Liam. “ I-I… Thank you.” He stammered, his face burning, embarrassed without really knowing why. Liam paused, and sighed.  
  
“ Don’t get the wrong idea, “ He said quietly, without really looking at Louis. His eyes were still staring at Travis. “I don’t really like that lad. “ Without another word Liam turned around and walked away.  


* * *

  
  
“ Payne, there you are. Finally! “ Niall Horan said, as Liam climbed into his Captains private room a couple of hours later. The room was almost completely in darkness; due the sun had set a long time ago. The only sources of light were a couple of oil lamp in the room. ” We didn’t think you would come. “ Niall continued. He was one of Styles closest man on the ship. He, alongside Payne and two other guys formed Styles inner circle. Those were the men that Styles trusted the most.  
  
Harry Styles looked up from the table and waved his “next-in-command” over to the table where he, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik and Nick Grimshaw were standing.  
  
Liam made his way over, standing next to his captain. He looked down at the table. There were a couple glasses with a dark liquid, Liam could only guess that it was rum, standing on it with a couple of maps spreading out over the wooden table. An oil lamp hung over their heads, giving them light to be able to see what they were working with.  
  
“ It’s good that you are here, Payno. We have been discussing what to do about that bloody Tomlinson shit. And we have been starting to run out of fresh water. We need to get to a port soon to get some more provisions.” Harry said, casting a glance towards the map again. “But we need to get there quickly, we cannot lose any more time. “  
  
Liam cast a quick glance towards the map and then to Harry. “What do you mean that we cannot lose any more time? “  
  
“We believe that Commodore Tomlinson has found out that his only son has been taken by now. We need to move quickly so that we get to him before he gets to us. “Nick said with a low voice, his face only half showing in the gloomy lightning from the oil lamps. “ But we need more food and water and we need to get to a port in the next couple of days. “  
  
Liam nodded in understanding.  
  
“ We cannot spill any time.” Harry said, “Not when I am this close,- “ he held his right hand up, holding his thumb and index finger with only an inches apart. “- to get what I want. “  
  
“ Last we heard was that Commodore Tomlinson was in St Lucia, “ Niall said, pointing with his index finger on the map where a little island was located. “ We could get a quick stop at Cockburn Town; get what we need, before heading there. Cockburn Town is also a huge port. We would get more than we would need. “  
  
Harry grabbed one of the glasses with rum from the table and brought it to his lips, tilting it back and emptying it contents. He swallowed the liquid before turning his gaze to the map with an intense gaze, concentration on what his crewman said. He was obviously thinking over his words.  
  
“ No, “ He said. He paused, and sighed. “We cannot make it that far. We would run out of water. Besides Cockburn Town is the wrong direction. “  
  
“ We could make a halt in Tortuga. It’s only two or maybe three days until we would get there... and it’s on the way to St Lucia. “ Nick said with consideration.  
  
Harry looked up from the map and towards Nick with an attention-grabbing look, smirking at his words. “ Tortuga is always..- “ He made a dramatically pause. “ - enjoyable. “He continued with a low voice.  
  
The other men met his words with  pleasant faces.

" Tortuga it is. " Liam said.   
  
“ Now, what are we going to do about the human piece of scum we have in our packing area below the deck?” Nick asked, changing the subject.  
  
“ You mean Tomlinson? “ Niall asked.  
  
“ Who else would I mean? “ Nick said with a smirk.

" Well, we have _a lot_ of human pieces of scum on this ship, " Niall said with a smirk.   
  
“ How long are going to take this , Harry? “ Liam said slowly. “ I know what your aim is with this, but he is still a human. Why not end his life, quick and sympathetic, and send his body to the Commoner so he knows what will come? Why torture him any longer than necessary? “

" Why not? " Nick said with a smirk. " Styles has done it before, it's nothing new " He continued with  a shrugg. 

Styles looked at Nick from the corners of his eyes. Liam watched his Captains reaction, suddenly feeling the intensity from them and he realized why so many people were afraid of him. It was because he actually _was_ frightening - his green eyes were enough to freeze your insides. 

" Yes, but this time is a bit different, innit?" Liam said, the voice full of reason. 

  
Harrys face was impassive as he nodded slowly at Liam's words, but there was a hard glint in his eyes. He always took Liams words in consideration. He was his closest man after all and had been working with him for many years. Niall, Zayn and Nick had all been with him from the beginning as they started a crew many years ago, but Liam were always the one closest to him, giving advices and supporting him the most.   
  
“Of course I have thought about this. “ He picked up another glass and knocked down its contents, as his most trustworthy and closest crewmembers watched his reaction, tense with silence. He would even consider them as his friends. He put the glass back on the table, staring at it for a moment. Yes, _If_ he wanted to he could end Tomlinsons life with a snap of his fingers and send his body in a box to his father as a warning. _If_ he wanted to. There was something… Something that said to him that it was not how he should do it, not how things should go. Something holding him back. More than that, _did he want to do it?_

He clenched his jaw, thoughts running wild in his head. Finally, he looked up and noticed that their eyes were on him, and with a smile, he shrugged. “ I just give out orders. What will happen in the future, only time will tell. “ He said slightly, his friends sighing, and turning towards each other for more discussions on how to get to Tortuga the quickest.

  
Only Liam Payne, from where he was standing next to his Captain, noticed the barely concealed rage in his eyes and knew that his words were only for the benefit for those who had listened, and that the Captain had entirely different thoughts than the words he had spoken out loud.  
  


* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * * * * * * 

 

The Ship was holding a steady course, cutting through the waves as it moved forward and the wind hit the sails and moved the ship in a comfortable speed through the sea. The weather wasn’t as hot today as it had been before and there even were some clouds in the sky. 

The pirates where out on the deck and all did their individual works; always making sure the ship was in perfect condition and moved forward through the sea. 

Louis was once again on his hands and knees. A little brush was in his hand and with a firm grip he brought the brush back and forth over the deck, trying to clean the smallest spaces between the wood. His other hand supported his weight and balance and to also reduce pressure against his knees where he stood on all four. He had got bad scratches in his knees and they hurt like hell every time he put some weight on them. He breathed heavily with every effort he took and his dirty shirt was stuck on his back because all of the sweating. 

Every now and then pirates walked pass him where he was and gave him some sort of evil eye or snide remark or shoved him hard on some part of his body, wherever they could reach. Every time he tried to stay quiet and not make a sound. Maybe it would be over more quickly if he didn’t struggle? 

Louis was so into his work and thoughts that he didn’t notice that the entire ship had gone quiet and were watching him closely. It was only after a short moment of utter silence and a strange feeling in him, causing Louis to look up. 

A shadow fell over him and immediately Louis wished he hadn’t looked up. 

Styles stood over him; arms crossed and looked down on him, his steel green eyes fixed on him. His brown hair was out today and the curls swayed in peace with the wind. Instead of his usually all black clothing, he wore a grey shirt, made of soft textile, and tucked into his dark pants. His dark brown boots left dirty marks, just where Louis had been mopping. 

Fucking bastard. 

Louis swallowed hard and sat back on his haunches. He tried to shift his eyes anywhere but on the man above him, but somehow it seemed that his eyes had their own will and always shifted back to Styles. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he suddenly started to breath heavier. 

“What have we here, sweetheart?” Styles asked his voice slick with mocking. “On your hands and knees, again. It starts to get quite old now, Tomlinson. “Those in earshot heard him and started to laugh. Louis clenched his fists in his hands trying not to shake with anger.

“ I know how I look and all, but there is no reason for you to throw yourself on your hands and knees beneath me. “ He smirked at his words; his eyes gleamed as he meet Louis ones. “ I don’t deal with dirty whores. “ He continued shortly, the cold in his voice clearly. 

More laughter could be heard by the crew. 

“ Oh look, “ A thrilled voice called out among the laughing crew, Louis thought he could recognise that voice belonged to Travis. “ it looks like the dirty whore is going to cry” He said mockingly.   
Louis turned his gaze towards the floor. His jaw was tense and he clenched his fists tightly in his hands, the anger pulsating through his body. 

Styles watched him intensely for a moment before he slowly started to turn around and walk away. 

“Who says I even find you attractive, you Neanderthal? “ Louis said quietly, but his voice was steady. He looked up and his gaze turned towards Styles. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and he heard how the crew gasped in surprise. 

Styles made a sudden halt and slowly turned around to face Louis, his face in utter shock. 

There was complete silence on the ship. The crew watched them intensely, wondering what the next step was. No one had talked to their captain that way, not without getting punished. 

Green eyes met blue ones. Louis felt like the captain looked into his soul and he shivered where he sat but he tried to meet the captains piercing gaze. Why did he have to say that? Sometimes Louis cursed his own tongue, but only sometimes. 

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. 

Then without any warning and without turning his gaze away from Louis, the captain opened his mouth and shouted out his orders, “What the fuck are you all looking at? I want all of you back on your posts, now, and I want that this ship has reached Tortuga by dawn. “

And just like that, the moment was over. All of the crewmembers started to return to their posts as quickly as possible to not anger their captain furthermore. No one wanted to get on his bad side. 

Louis breathed out the breath he was holding in slowly and tried to calm his beating heart, but before he got a chance to recover a strong hand grabbed him by the shirt he was wearing and hauled him up on his feet’s and started to drag him towards the act of the ship. 

“ What the- “ He started in surprise, but someone beat him to it. 

“ Shut up, Tomlinson. “ It was Styles. “For once in your god damn life, just shut up “ Styles dragged him over the deck and towards one of the cabins in the act. He opened the door to the cabin and almost threw Louis inside before he went in after him and closed the door behind them. 

Louis gave himself a moment to look around the cabin. It was obvious that it belonged to the captain. There were two large windows in the back, giving some daylight to the room when the sun was up. A wooden desk and a chair behind it were placed in front of the windows, facing the door. Louis could distinguish books, maps, parchments and quills on the table. Along one of the walls stood shelves with books and on the other wall, in the far corner stood a bed. A carpet was placed on the floor and the walls were decorated with oil lamps and paintings. 

“ You really think you are something, don’t you? “ Styles low voice cut through the silence, as he moved further into the cabin. 

Louis turned around, facing the captain. He was breathing heavily, heart beating like a drum inside his chest and his eyes watched the captain with intense eyes, following his every move. He tried to keep himself from hyperventilating but found it to be a little more than challenging at that moment. Was he going to kill him? 

“ I can’t tell you- “ Styles continued as he walked towards the shelves by the wall where a beautiful decanter of glass was standing. It had some dark liquor inside, which Louis could only guess was rum. Beside the decanter stood two empty glasses. “ – just how much I enjoy our little games.. “ 

Louis watched him closely as he poured the dark liquid into one of the glasses. He turned around and met Louis gaze as he brought the glass to his lips and swallowed some of the rum, before he putted the glass back down on the shelves. 

“ But…” He continued, as he took a couple of steps in Louis direction. “ of all the times you have to play, was right now. Not that I didn’t enjoyed your little scene out there, but it was simply bad timing. Very, very bad timing. “ He tsked there in the room. “ and it was in front of my crew. Anyone who talks like that to me doesn’t leave unpunished. “ 

Louis took a step back, trying to get as far from the captain as he could. 

“ All I say or do and when I say it, is nothing more than you deserve. “ Louis said bravely, his voice shaking. “ Y- you are a pathetic excuse of a human!” 

“ Oh fuck off. “ Styles said, his chest was heaving, his hands balled into fists. “ Who the hell do you think you are? “ 

Oh, he was angry? Good. 

“And who the fuck do you think you are? “ Louis shouted back. 

“ You watch your bloody tongue, Tomlinson” Styles growled back and took another threatening step forward. 

“ Like you can stop me”

“ I fucking own you, Tomlinson. “ Styles snarled at Louis, baring his teeth “You’ll do as I say. You are under my control, remember?” He growled. 

Louis took another step back, and to his horrible surprise found out that he backed up against the wall. He closed his eyes shut, swallowing hard. 

“ You don’t own me, “ Louis whispered, but he could feel how his courage was slipping from him. “ You’re not. “ 

“ Oh but I do. “ Styles smirked at him. “ I own you like a fucking whore. “ 

Louis opened his eyes quickly. 

“ Excuse me? “ His voice trembled. 

“ Like I said. “ Styles said slowly, like he was talking to a child. Louis could feel his breath on his face “ I own you like a fucking whor - “

SMACK. 

The sound echoed through the room and lingered moments after. The only sound coming from Louis heavy breathing. Styles stood in front of him, his face at his side and his cheek slowly turned red from Louis slap. 

Styles jaw was tightly locked and his eyes were glazed with rage as he turned his head slowly to face Louis and their eyes found each other at once. Louis body shook where he was standing and his mouth was open like an o. He had never been this scared in his entire life. 

“ Is that the best you can do? “ Styles low voice murmured quietly. 

“ I- I.. I don’t - “ Louis stammered. 

Fuck. 

“ Huh? Is that the best you can do you? “ Styles snarled again, coming closer. His eyes gleaming something terrifying and unreadable. 

“ You fucking whor-“

And Louis lost it there and then. He raised his hand again but this time Styles captured it with ease. Within moments Louis was pressed roughly against the wall with the captains body pressed hard into his. Both of Louis arms are pressed to the wall by his head, Styles hands holding him in place and his fingers curling roughly around his wrists. 

And before Louis could react, another pair of lips crashes down on his own, their teeth clink together by the force of it. Louis wasn’t able to breathe as the captain kisses him with urgency, his lips hot and soft as they move against his own. Styles groaned against his mouth and finally Louis moved his lips against his. Styles upper lip fell between both of Louis’s lips and his tongue ghosted across his lower lip, begging to enter. Louis opened his mouth, inviting. Their tongues met and Louis could swear he saw stars behind his closed eyes and he moaned into their kiss. 

Wild, green eyes snapped open and as he had been burnt, he released Louis arms and backed away. “ Fuck.. “ He whispered in panic, shaking his head as he looked at the smaller man, his prisoner, before him. “ Fuck, fuck, fuck “ 

Louis let his arms fall and looked at the captain with wide eyes. He was trembling and the sudden feeling of sickness rushed over him. Everything was slowly coming back to him. His brain felt heavy with confusion and shock. 

He could hear Styles panting too. 

Louis took one hand and touched his lips with his fingertips. He could still taste Styles in his mouth. 

Louis wide-eyes found Styles and they stared at one other with an intensity that burned. Styles cleared his throat and turned around with his back towards Louis. 

“ Liam! “ 

Just a couple of seconds later, the door to the cabin opened and Liam walked in. 

“ Yes? “ Liam looked first at Louis and then towards his captain with a weird look in his eyes. 

Louis was still trembling were he stood against the wall, his gaze turned towards the floor. 

“ Take him outside to the deck. Chain him somewhere against the railing. “ Styles said as he moved towards his desk. He sat dawn on the chair and grabbed one of the quills and a parchment. 

Liam nodded and walked towards Louis and grabbed him by the elbow, gently, and moved them out of the cabin. 

Before the door closed, Louis cast a glance over his shoulder to the captain. The captain was looking out through the window taking steady breaths but Louis could see how the hand that held the quill was shacking. 

With a burning feeling in his lips and a pain in his chest, he shifted his gaze away from the captain. 

 

* * * * * * * *

Louis tried to get to a comfortable position where he sat with his hands chained together before him. He had got cuts on his skin where the chains where sitting around his wrists, making him bleed lightly from the wounds. 

It was dark outside and the only light came from the stars and the moon that shined above him. 

This will probably get infected if it will not get treated right, Louis thought with a small sigh.

Every time he moved to get to a comfy position, the chains gave a small clinking sound in the night and reminded him of the pain in his wrists. He was glad that they had chained him on the deck by the railing this time though, instead under the deck. He hated to be under the deck and the walls and roof had started to crawl closer to him every time he was down there. Now, he could enjoy the soft wind that cooled his face and the fresh air surrounding him. 

His body was aching from all the work he had to do today and there was no chance in hell that he would get some sleep, he realised, when he could not get to a comfortable position. 

Louis thoughts started to wandered back to Port Royal instead and how his life had been if he wasn’t here and if the day when he was kidnapped didn’t happen. He would probably do what he always was doing. He would be working on papers to sign from his father and doing chores with the servants and when he had time he would be drinking some fine whiskey by the fire in the living room at evening with his friend Stan, laughing about old and new stories that they always experienced. Maybe he would be talking to a pretty girl in town, if someone caught his attention. 

Stan… Louis felt a pain in his chest when he thought of his best friend. He missed him so, so much. They had been friends as long as Louis could remember. 

Stan used to always tease him about girls. Him, trying to talk to some girl he just met, saying he was too nervous or “green” to even get a normal word out of his mouth. It wasn’t that he was shy or social inexperienced or inexperienced for any of the matters. 

No, he just didn’t find them interesting or the need to do things. Of course he looked at girls and found them pretty. He had kissed girls, and done more but, to him, there was no spark, nothing that made him desire and hunger for more. 

He thought he had felt something that day when Eleanor Calder had dragged him in to one of the empty rooms at that masquerade party. It was a charity party to raise money for the homeless. The party had taken place at a stunning mansion with a beautiful garden with fountains on the outside. The most important people in town had been invited. 

They had been dancing all night and when one of the last songs had been playing, Eleanor took his hand with a small smile on her pink lips, eyes glittering from the candles all around the hall and lead him up the stairs to the second floor. She had found them an empty room and walked inside, closing the door softly after them and before Louis could realise what was happening, soft lips had met his own in the dark. 

Eleanor Calder is the mayor’s daughter and was one of the prettiest girls in town, according to everyone else. Her body was hourglasses shaped, and her corset sat perfectly around her tiny waist and she always wore the latest dresses from London. Her shiny dark brown hair lay perfect, with soft curls, around her head and stopped just below her breasts. The skin by her eyes showed small creases every time she exposed her dazzling beautiful smile. She was well educated as well, speaking English, French, Latin and Spanish fluently and she was a member of various charity organizations in town. 

Yeah, she was pretty, beautiful even and well educated. Louis wasn’t blind. But there was something about her that didn’t feel right to him. She was lovely and they always had a good time together, but did his heart skip a beat every time he saw or touched her or some other girl for that matter?

He had kissed other girls than Eleanor. Done other things with girls. He wasn’t inexperienced exactly, but never had he felt a spark or something else when he had been with them. Or had he? Louis tried to remember. 

No, he hadn’t. 

Maybe he wasn’t capable of feeling that spark, that feeling when your heart skips a beat, the feeling of sudden warmth spreading through your body and just the need to be close, when you see that other person? The feeling of belonging to someone.

Maybe he wasn’t capable of feeling that? 

Louis gave a short laugh, filled with pain, in the silence. The soft wind cooled his face and he tilted his head back and rested it against the railing. He closed his eyes for a short moment, trying to numb the pain before he opened them again and looked up at the black sky above him and the millions of stars that shined down on him. 

It doesn’t matter, he thought as tear started to well up in his eyes and slowly roll down his dirty cheeks and making wet lines, you are never going to get the chance to feel that anyway. You are going to die here. 

But you have felt that feeling recently, haven’t you? A small voice whispered softly in his brain and the pictures of soft brown, curly hair, green piercing eyes and soft lips against his own entered his mind. 

No! 

Louis banged his head with force back against the railing, trying to get the images away from his head. For a short moment he told himself that it worked. 

Don’t think about that, he told himself. 

He was scared of what would happen now. He was scared of himself and how his body reacted. What would Styles do now? Styles would surely think that he had shown some kind of weakness towards him. Would Styles get rid of him sooner? 

He felt like his brain would explode and the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep, head resting against the riling, was soft lips and green deep eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> Hope you liked this one. I worked really hard on it haha! Please let me know what you think xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first atempt to try to write a story. English is not my first language. Hope you like it!


End file.
